


Oath

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Second Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Yahiko's vow. Oneshot.
Kudos: 4





	Oath

From the big cave that Konan, a young girl I met recently and I live, I stand close to the entrance, watching as it starts to rain, the rain starting to fall slowly before descending into a huge downpour.

It seems to me that every time it rains, I get the impression that my home country, Amagakure is crying, maybe not only grieving for its fellow residents who have died but at the fact that we're currently participating albeit reluctantly in the Second Shinobi World War.

I may still be a child but I feel like I'm being forced to grow up quickly, especially considering the circumstances I'm in.

I hate this situation.

I really do.

This war should never have happened because if it hadn't, then Konan and I, being fellow orphans would never have met each other and our respective parents would still be alive.

But what's done is done.

Unfortunately.

However, I vow to change things.

If I become strong, I can become a God to stop the fighting forever and also make sure that peace reigns everywhere.

It's a dream I've been harboring ever since I lost my parents.

I know I'm too young at the moment to do anything about it but when I grow up, I'll work hard to achieve it because I don't want another generation going through what we did.

Besides, if I'm in charge, I'm sure I'd be able to do a better job than Hanzo, a shinobi who is also the leader of our country at the moment.

If anything, I hate Hanzo.

I really, really do.

He's the one who dragged us into this war and because of him, so many people are dead while leaving their children orphaned.

I'll never forgive him for that.

I swear it.

One day I'll surpass him and become the new leader of Amagakure.

Until then, I'll just continue to look out at the sky.

And hope that I can survive another day in this place.

**Fin**


End file.
